Episode 5757 (14th May 2004)
Plot Audrey goes round to see Sarah and Todd and offers them a hand with paying for the wedding as she wants them to have a special day. Sarah is delighted. Janice sneaks out of Les' house after their night of passion, much to Kirk's surprise. Claire is planning a fancy meal for Ashley but Fiz believes it is for her. Claire is getting increasing fed up of living in the flat and being the only one to clear up. Kevin has a go at Sally for neglecting Sophie as she complains that Sophie went to Tyrone for help with her spelling instead of her own mother. Ashley continues to worry about Fred's health as he goes out jogging. Rita gives Chesney some crisps in The Kabin but when he drops them Norris accuses him of stealing them. Rita jumps to his defence. Sally apologises to Kevin for her recent behaviour. Desperate to be a good mother she offers to help at Sophie's school with swimming lessons - Sophie is horrified. Les boasts to Ciaran about his way with the ladies. Kirk and Fiz tease him and Janice about the night before much to their dismay. Sarah asks Candice and Katy to be bridesmaids and encourages Todd to ask Karl to be his best man. Fiz, Kirk and Chesney are disappointed when they realise that Claire has no intention of cooking for them and she is going to stay at Ashley's house for the night. After a takeaway, Chesney goes to sleep in Fiz's bed so Kirk and Fiz head to Claire's room. Karl tells Todd that he is sick of coming in second to Sarah - he wants Todd all to himself. This prompts him to give Todd an ultimatum: Sarah or him. Todd unhappily chooses Sarah when he runs out of Karl's bedsit. Cast Regular cast *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Claire Casey - Julia Haworth *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Katy Harris - Lucy-Jo Hudson Guest cast *Karl Foster - Chris Finch Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *The Kabin *Coronation Street Garage *Roy's Rolls *17a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Karl Foster's bedsit Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Karl's plea threatens to blow Todd's world apart; Janice gets the shock of her life; and Fred tries to get in shape. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,560,000 viewers (8th place). Notable dialogue Norris Cole: "I'm sorry Rita, but I'm a trifle confused. I mean, are we turning this place into a soup kitchen? because if I'm going to be working for The Salvation Army I'd like to go down and get measured for me uniform." Rita Sullivan: "Go now. Don't forget yer tambourine!" Category:2004 episodes